The Gift
by rieke
Summary: Das Böse übernimmt die Macht und greift seine Fänge nach einer gefährlichen Waffe aus in Form eines Mädchens... DRACOxEIGENER CHARAKTER 'Der Schatten hat noch keine Macht. Weder über dich noch über mich.'SPOILER BUCH SIEBEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Autorin:** -desire-

**Kurze Inhaltsangabe: **NACH BUCH 6! SPOILER!

-Der Schatten hat noch keine Macht. Weder über dich noch über mich. - +Zit.+

Ist es möglich, dass ein Mädchen die Hoffnung Vieler in dieser schlechten Zeitverkörpert, und gleichzeitig die gefährlichste Waffe aller Zeiten ist?Das ein junger Mann seine Linie durchbricht und sich von seinem Herzen leiten lässt?

**Genre:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Dark, Horror

**Hauptcharaktere:** Eigener Charakter, Draco Malfoy

**Altersfreigabe/Warning:** mind.ab 13 (T), insbesondere in diesem Kapitel wohl schon M.

**Disclaimer:** Die euch bekannten Figuren kommen natürlich von J.K.R, gehören mir nicht und somit verdiene ich mit der Story auch kein Geld. Die Idee und sämtliche anderen Figuren und Orte stammt jedoch von mir.

**Anmerkung:** Joa, das ist eine spontane Idee von mir und ich hoffe, ich habe sie das letzte Mal überarbeiten müssen :-/ wie bereits angedeutet, wird Draco eine tragende Rolle spielen und natürlich mein eigener Charakter. 

**

* * *

**

lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen

**ANMERKUNG an alle Schwarz und Weißleser**: Chapter 1 überarbeitet 

lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen

_**feedback** immer gern gesehen! Fragen natürlich auch:)_

* * *

**† The Gift †**

_Seine Lider waren schwer, als das Mädchen widerstrebend aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Es atmete mühsam aus und rollte sich auf die Seite. Das Licht der Morgensonne, dass sich an den matten Gardinen vorbei ins Zimmer schlängelte, brannte sich schmerzhaft in seine geschlossenen, von nächtlichen Augennass verkrusteten Augen._

Eine Träne löste sich und bahnte sich ihren Weg über die verschwitzte Wange, _während das Mädchen im Bett zu schluchzen begann. Es krallte seine Finger in die kalte Daunendecke, als es den Kopf zur anderen Seite warf, weg vom Licht._

„Nein." Es war nur ein Flüstern, kaum vernehmbar und doch so eindringlich und furchtgeträngt, dass es einem Außenstehenden durch Mark und Bein ging. Ihre Augäpfel rasten unter den Augendeckeln wie wild hin und her, doch ihr Atmen stabilisierte sich rasch. Ihre Hände entkrampften sich und fielen neben den Körper.

_Plötzlich verdunkelte sich das Zimmer: Die schwachen Sonnenstrahlen wichen zurück, überließen die im Zimmer zerstreuten Bücher und zuletzt das Kind dem matten Schwarz des Schattens. Es begann zu röcheln, erst in großen Abständen, dann immer schneller. Ihr Puls raste und hämmerte in ihren Ohren. Die Wimpern des Mädchens zitterten, als es schließlich seine Augen öffnete: Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis es sich an das Finsternis gewöhnt hatten. Seine Kehle war trocken und es schluckte schwer, während es seine Hand nach der Nachtischlampe ausstreckte. Es verharrte einen Augenblick und runzelte die Stirn, als es ein Keuchen vernahm. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körpern und ließ es seine Hand zurückziehen. Das Geräusch wurde lauter, übertönte den dumpfen Klang seines Herzschlages und nahm bald den gesamten Raum ein. Dann unmittelbar vor dem Kinderbett löste sich aus der Düsternis ein Wesen absoluter Schwärze. Sein Atmen war mittlerweile ohrenbetäubend laut und es näherte sich dem Mädchen, zielstrebig und in regelmäßigen Intervallen._

„Du bist nicht echt!" Es setzte sich auf und presste sich in die Ecke des Bettes. Tränen strömten nun in Bächen seine Wangen herab, benetzten Decke und Matratze. „Nicht echt-"

Plötzlich schoss die Gestalt hervor, nahm das Gesicht seines jungen Opfers in beide Hände und zog es zu sich heran. Das Mädchen schrie, schlug und trat um sich, doch niemand hörte sie. Die spitzen Finger des Geschöpfes bohrten sich in das empfindliche Fleisch ihres Gesichtes und presste ihren Körper gegen den eigenen. Es legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete schneller, während er die Schreie unterdrückte. Die Reaktionen des Kindes wurden langsamer und kam gänzlich zum Stillstand, als ihr Körper anfing zu schrumpeln. Ein hechelnder Laut entwich der Kehle des Wesens. Es löste das Opfer mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von seinem eigenen Leib und ließ es desinteressiert zu Boden fallen.

Ohne Vorwarnung drehte es sich plötzlich um die eigene Achse und schritt zu der jungen Frau, die die Szene mit Entsetzen beobachtet hatte. Sich wich erschrocken zurück und wimmerte, als sie die robuste Mauer hinter sich spürte. Ihre hellen, blonden Haare klebten in ihrer Stirn.

„Und du wirst die Nächste sein." Die Stimme des Monsters war dumpf, doch sie zog einen schrillen Klang mit sich, der sich in das Herz der Frau brannte und sie lähmte. Vor ihren Augen spielte sich die eben erlebte Szene in Zeitraffer noch einmal ab. Sie blickte zu _der ausgetrockneten _Kinderleiche neben dem Bett _und sah, wie sich der blasse _Mund öffnete. Ein _Schrei entwich der toten _Kehle, so grell und durchdringend, _dass das Fenster zerberstete_. Die Glassplitter _zerrissen die Vorhänge _und gruben sich in das Gesicht der Frau, drang_en in Mund und Augen _und zerfetzten ihre Haut.

Als sie schließlich schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr und im gleißenden Sonnenlicht das Anlitz ihrer Mutter sah, war ihr bewusst, dass sie es war, die schrie.

•••••

„Herein."

Die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters wurde geöffnet und gab den Blick auf einen kleinwüchsigen Mann von Mitte dreißig preis, der die Hand zum Anklopfen gehoben hatte. Verwundert starrte Edward Krock in den Raum und betrat ihn auf eine weitere Anforderung hin schlurfend, durch ein lahmes Bein und einen Buckel dazu verdammt. Helles, schütternes Haar bedeckte seine fahle Haut und seine wässrigen Augen, als er über den Rand des gewaltigen Schreibpultes linste, der sich am anderen Ende des Raumes vor einer Fensterfront auftürmte. Die Frau, die auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl des Direktors saß, beobachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugier.

Edward blies seine Brust auf. „Die neusten Ergebnisse des Experiments sind eingetroffen, Miss. Mr. Tadlock entschuldigt sich mit Bedauern für die lange, informationsarme Zeitspanne, doch die Krise ist überwunden."

Er verbeugte sich und schnipste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Der Brief verschwand aus seiner Jackentasche und erschien auf dem Tisch vor der Schulleiterin.

„Ich danke ihnen, Mr. Krock. Draußen vor der Tür wartet ein Hauself, der sie zu ihrer Unterkunft begleiten wird. Nachtmahl wurde gestellt. Ich erwarte von ihnen äußerste Diskretion in dieser Sache und wünsche sie morgen früh um 6.00 Uhr nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Antwort auf das Schreiben werde ich ihnen zukommen lassen."

Edward kniff die Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich seinen Zorn nicht anmerken. Für wen halten diese Leute sich, dass sie es wagen, so mit den Boten umzuspringen! Immerhin setzte er sein Leben aufs Spiel, um die Briefe zu den Empfängern zu bringen! Und was sollte er nicht verraten? Das es einen Informationsaustausch zwischen der Forschungsstation des St. Mungos Hospitals und der Hogwartsschule gab? Nicht weiter bemerkenswert. Doch er würde zu gerne wissen, um welche Informationen es sich handelt. Wenn er nur-

„Sie sind ja immer noch da! Nun gehen sie schon, sie sind fertig für heute!" Die Stimme der Zauberin klang ärgerlich und zutiefst erregt. Sie muss schon lange auf diesen Brief gewartet haben, dachte Edward. Er verabschiedete sich demütig, wie er es gelernt hatte und schloss die Tür.

_Liebste Minerva,_

Es ist getan! Gestern haben wir es geschafft, den ‚omniacapio'-Zauber zu installieren und uns so die Möglichkeit verschafft, den Muggel Tag und Nacht zu verfolgen.

_Des Weiteren hat ein engagierter Mitarbeiter die unbekannte Zauberkraft einordnen und benennen können. Es handelt sich um den ‚manifestio'-Zauber, der das erste Mal vor etwa 4000 Jahren in China, genauer gesagt in einem kleinem Dorf in der Nähe der Stadt Anyang der heutigen Provinz Henan während der Xia-Dynastie namentlich erwähnt wurde(Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Land mit einer wirklich beeindruckenden Geschichte. Ich wünschte, das Reisen mit Flohpulver wäre nicht so gefährlich, dann könnte ich dir all das erläutern, wirklich hochinteressant). Jedenfalls passen die in den antiken Berichten beschriebenen Phänomene exakt auf die uns heute vorliegende Erscheinungsform: Gleichmäßiges Atmen, während des Schlafes, also keinerlei Anzeichen von Unbehagen. Hinzu kommt eine enorme Dichte an elektrischer als auch magischer Energie und ein feiner Staubmantel von neongrüner Farbe, der die betroffene Person vollständig bedeckt. Die Muggel hatten zur damaligen Zeit von der Andersartigkeit des Mannes ‚Shi Dian Man', so hieß der Gute, erfahren und verbannten ihn und seine zehnköpfige Familie. Durch die Zeit hinweg haben sich die Erben über den ganzen Globus verteilt. Die Verbindung endet mit dem jüngsten Sohn eines flämischen Fischers aus dem Jahre 1629, ein Mutant, der, nachdem er vor der wütenden Masse, die bereits seine gesamte Familie umgebracht hatte, gejagt worden war, irgendwo auf dem Kontinent untergetauchte. Interessant ist, dass drei seiner Geschwister im Kinderbett starben, die anderen drei schwere Behinderungen aufwiesen. Die Gene der Mutter, eine Squib nebenbei bemerkt, waren so dominant, dass sich ihre und die des Vaters gegenseitig verstümmelten – außer bei ihrem letzten Kind. Als wir den Stammbaum der jungen Frau studiert haben, waren wir damals auf mehrere Lücken gestoßen, die heute mithilfe der flämischen Familie gefüllt werden können._

_Mit dem jüngsten Fischerssohn kam jedoch auch die Wende: Der ‚manifestio'-Zauber brachte dem jungen Mann mehr Schwierigkeiten, als dass er ihm half. Seine Mutation erledigte den Rest. Er verfluchte sich selber und wünschte die Ausrottung aller seiner Art._

_Das war das letzte, was wir in den Archiven herausfinden konnten, doch einer Sage nach ging im 17. Jahrhundert ein Dämon, ein vom Teufel Gesandter, um, der Blutbäder in allen Teilen der Welt hinterließ. Wegen ihrer Absurdität wurde sie jedoch rasch verworfen. Anscheinend doch nicht so grotesk, wenn man die Sache von unserem Standpunkt aus betrachtet. Der vermeintliche Muggel ist ein direkter Nachkomme des Fischerjungen, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein ‚Unfall', geboren aus einem Sumpf voller Squibs mit dominanten Genen! Ist das nicht fantastisch, Minerva?_

_Wir haben es hier nicht nur mit dem Wohl letzten ihrer ‚Art' (wie soll ich es anders ausdrücken?) zu tun, sondern auch mit einem medizinischen Wunder! Das Auftreten nach so vielen Generationen und dann auch noch in einer solch reinen Form – einfach fantastisch!_

_Nun komme ich jedoch zu dem weniger fantastischen: Ihre Gabe erweist sich als äußerst machtvoll. Unsere Sorge im Labor gilt nicht nur der Frau, die nach und nach durch dieses genetische Geschenk verkümmert, sondern vielmehr ihrer Umwelt. So haben unsere Zauber, die die Wärmeverteilungen in ihrem Raum überwachen, fürchterlich ausgeschlagen. Keine Wärme – kein Leben. Als wäre sie für sieben Stunden gestorben. Ihr Puls – stabil. Und dann kommt sie zurück, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie das gesamte Zimmer schlagartig erhitzt. Wenn sie erwacht, beginnt ihr Puls zu rasen und sie schreit, sodass man befürchtet, dass sie es ein weiters Mal nicht überleben wird._

_Aus den tausend Fragen, die wir uns nun stellen können, filtert sich einen immer mehr heraus. Wo ist sie, diese sieben Stunden lang?_

_Eines wissen wir sicher: Sie ist in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht nur eine Gefahr für sich selber, sondern auch für alles um sie herum._

_Hogwarts hat seit Jahrhunderten ausgezeichnete Reputationen, die seit dem misslichen Zwischenfall im Frühjahr leider enorm abgesunken sind. Jedoch teilen meine Kollegen und ich die Ansicht, dass es unbedingt erforderlich ist, der jungen Frau zu lehren, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten beherrschen kann._

_Um die Wichtigkeit dieser Anfrage zu untermauern liegt anbei ein Zeitungsausschnitt der über den „nicht erklärbaren Tod" eines zwölfjährigen Mädchens berichtet. Die Gerichtsmedizin hätte bekannt gegeben, dass es „regelrecht ausgesaugt", während ihr Gesicht und gesamte oberste Schicht ihrer Frontseite furchtbar entstellt worden wäre. Sie vermuten ein „Tier, welches sich der Fähigkeit der Osmose bedient, einem Konzentrationsausgleich, worin beispielsweise Wasser eines Körpers durch Scheidewände in einen anderen ‚herübergezogen' wird."_

_Von diesem Tier fehlt jedoch jede Spur. Das Zimmer war verwüstet vorgefunden worden._

_Wo war die junge Frau, Minerva?_

Professor McGonagall legte den Brief und den Zeitungsausschnitt mit zitternden Händen auf das Pult. Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit geöffnet, als sie den Inhalt des Briefes verarbeitete. Das sie dieses Mädchen bändigen mussten stand außer Frage, doch wie sollten sie das anstellen? Wie sollten sie es geheim halten, wenn sie eine Schülerin ins Schulnetz integrierten, die keinerlei Erfahrung mit Magie hatte und sechs Klassenstufen übersprang? Die zudem unter gefährlichen Albträumen litt, die sich manifestierten und fremde Menschenleben forderte? Die, sollten auf irgendeine Weise Informationen nach draußen gelangen, eine Gefahr für die Existenz Hogwarts – und letztlich für die gesamte Menschheit darstellte, wenn machtgierige Leute sich ihre Kräfte zu Nutze machten?

Wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer davon erfahren würde, jetzt, nach der Widergeburt seiner Macht?

Sie erschauderte.

Wichtig war zunächst die strenge Geheimhaltung der jungen Frau, und die Unterbringung im St. Mungos. Die Direktorin fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen. ‚Hoffentlich freiwillig.'

Sie schwenkte zweimal mit dem Zauberstab und begann, nachdem sie alle benötigten Utensilien für die Verfassung eines Briefes beisammen hatte, ihre Einverständniserklärung und Anforderungen niederzuschreiben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autorin**: -desire-

**Kurze Inhaltsangabe**: NACH BUCH 6! SPOILER!

-Der Schatten hat noch keine Macht. Weder über dich noch über mich. - +Zit.+

Ist es möglich, dass ein Mädchen die Hoffnung Vieler in dieser schlechten Zeitverkörpert, und gleichzeitig die gefährlichste Waffe aller Zeiten ist?Das ein junger Mann seine Linie durchbricht und sich von seinem Herzen leiten lässt?

**Genre**: Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Dark, Horror

**Hauptcharaktere**: Eigener Charakter, später auch Draco Malfoy

**Altersfreigabe/Warning**: mind.ab 13 (**T**), insbesondere in diesem Kapitel wohl schon **M**.

**Disclaimer**: Die euch bekannten Figuren kommen natürlich von J.K.R, gehören mir nicht und somit verdiene ich mit der Story auch kein Geld. Die Idee stammt jedoch von mir.

**Anmerkung**: Joa, das ist eine spontane Idee von mir und ich hoffe, ich habe sie das letzte Mal überarbeiten müssendoh ) wie bereits angedeutet, wird Draco eine tragende Rolle spielen und natürlich mein eigener Charakter. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's euch geht..aber ist er nicht einfach nur heiß, wenn er so ... arrogant ist D. Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr die Story lest und vielleicht auch reviewt...als Rückmeldung sozusagen ;)

* * *

† P U R S U I T†

(Jagd)

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und vorsichtig seine Wunde an der rechten Schläfe betastete. Sein linker Arm hing kraftlos an seiner Seite.

„Ihr Versager!" Er hörte die Stimme seines Vaters in einiger Entfernung aufflammen. „IHR ELENDEN VERSAGER!"

Draco legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er vergaß seine Verletzungen, vergaß das Stechen in seiner Brust. Bildfetzen schossen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, erinnerten ihn immer wieder aufs schmerzlichste an die vergangenen Monate.

„_Draco, Draco, Sie sind kein Mörder."_

„_Woher wollen Sie das wissen? – Sie wissen nicht, wozu ich fähig bin, Sie wissen nicht, was ich getan habe!"_

Sein Hals schmerzte, als er die Tränen unterdrückte. Er war so dumm gewesen.

„_Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie es waren."_

„_Warum haben Sie mich dann nicht aufgehalten?"_

„_Ich habe es versucht, Draco."_

Er schluchzte. Sein Direktor hatte im Vertrauen Snape auf ihn angesetzt, Draco's Patenonkel. Den Mann, der den ‚Unbrechbaren Schwur' abgelegt hatte, auf dass er über Draco wachen und ihn beschützen würde, auf dass er die Tat ausführen würde, die der Dunkle Lord Draco anbefohlen hatte, sollte dieser scheitern.

„_Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen, mein Lieber. Wenn sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten Sie es längst getan.-"_

„_Ich habe keine Wahl!_

_Ich muss es tun! Er bringt mich um! Er bringt meine ganze Familie um!"_

Draco dachte an das feine Antlitz seiner Mutter, die blauen Augen halb geöffnet und tot. Er strich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, als die Trauer ihn überwältigte.

„… _ich kann ihnen helfen, Draco."_

„_Nein, das können sie nicht, niemand kann das."_

„_Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco… Sie sind kein Mörder…"_

Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er hätte den Plan verworfen. Dumbledore hatte ihm und seiner Familie helfen wollen. Doch er hatte zu lange gezögert. Er hatte das Schicksal des alten Mannes besiegelt.

„_Nein", sagte der vierte Todesser scharf. „Wir haben Befehle. Draco muss es tun. Also, Draco, schnell jetzt."_

Er hatte sich nicht bewegen können, sein Mund war trocken gewesen. Tumult war inzwischen unter den Todessern ausgebrochen, der jäh verebbte, als Snape die Tür aufgestoßen hatte. In jenem Moment hatte Draco ihn so gefürchtet wie nie zuvor. Snape hatte ihn beiseite gestoßen und ohne lange zu Zögern seinen Zauberstab auf den Direktor gerichtet.

„_Avada Kedavra"_

Ich zerstöre sowie ich spreche.«

Dumbledore war sofort tot gewesen. Sein lebloser Körper war über die Zinnen des Astronomieturmes geschwebt und etliche Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt.

-

„Er kann nicht weit sein! Wir teilen uns auf: Avery, du übernimmst mit Dolohow, Crabbe und Rabastan den nördlichen Teil. Mulciber, Nott und McNair, ihr geht da lang. Goyle und ihr zwei, da lang. Der Rest kommt mit mir."

Draco's Herz begann zu rasen. Er tastete die Wand nach Vorsprüngen und Rillen ab und begann, sich hinaufzuhieven. Seine Fingerkuppen pochten unangenehm.

„Und ich warne euch, bringt ihn mir!"

Die Stimmen kamen näher.

„Lucius, der Junge ist nicht blöd!"

„Halt die Klappe, Bellatrix. Es könnte sonst noch der Verdacht aufkommen, du nähmest ihn in Schutz."

Lestrange entfuhr ein wütender Schrei. „Er hat meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen! Wie könnte ich ihn in Schutz nehmen?"

„DANN HÖR AUF, MIR DAUERND ZU WIDERSPRECHEN!"

Stille breitete sich aus: Die Gruppe war stehen geblieben. Draco's Herz raste und sein Körper schmerzte ärger denn je.

„Kaum ist man einige Zeit nicht da, gerät alles außer Kontrolle. Meine Frau ist tot, mein Sohn ist ihr Mörder und Verräter unserer Art. Mein Haus ist zerstört, ich habe eine Gnadenfrist und mein Ruf ist ruiniert."

„…Was du dir selbst zuzuschreiben hast."

„Bell-"

„Wärst du nicht so einfältig gewesen, dich schnappen zu lassen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen!"

„Einfältig!" Malfoys Stimme klang herausfordernd und bedrohlich. „Ich habe für den Lord gekämpft und mir wurde die Ehre zuteil, für ihn nach Askaban zu gehen."

„Hör auf, deinen qualligen Text aufzusagen, der Lord ist nicht da.

Eine ‚Ehre' , dass ich nicht lache! Geheult wie eine alte Frau hattest du, als ich euch rausgeholt habe. Du hast seinen Namen verhöhnt, hast ihn leise verflucht, als du mich durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch angefleht hast, dich zu retten. Heuchler."

„CRUCIO"

Aberplötzlich durchrissen Lestrange's Schreie die Düsternis. Draco schloss die Augen, ihm war bewusst, welche Schmerzen sie durchlebte. Der Fluch gehörte damals zur strengen Erziehungsmethode seines Vaters.

Die gepeinigten Rufe verstummten. Draco vernahm ein Rascheln und Wispern, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Sein verletzter Arm raubte im die Sinne: Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten.

„_Elf Jahre, mein Sohn. Alles Gute!" Seine Mutter umarmte ihn steif. Ihre Hände waren kalt._

„_Danke Mutter" Er begann, die Geschenke auszupacken. Ein Maxipaket von ‚Berti Botts Bohnen', ein Sack voller Galleonen, ein Buch über die Lehre der Legilimentik, ein Omniglas und ein neuer Besen türmten sich bereits vor ihm auf, als er plötzlich einen sanften Sing-Sang vernahm. Er blickte verwundert zu seiner Mutter hinauf, die bis dahin reglos an einer Stelle verharrt hatte. Draco runzelte die Stirn: Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen._

_Der junge Malfoy erhob sich misstrauisch und linste in den mit Fackeln erleuchteten, kahlen Flur, der sich almmählich verdunkelte. Neben dem Gesang vernahm er nun schwach das Schlagen von Flügeln und gerade, als er seiner Mutter eine Erklärung abverlangen wollte, flog ein Geschöpf um die Ecke, geradewegs auf den Jungen zu._

_Sein Gefieder war von schwarz-grauer Farbe, die alles Licht zu absorbieren schien. Die Augen glichen zwei pechschwarzen Knöpfen und der schwarze Schnabel glich von der Form her dem eines Adlers. Sie Gestalt des Wesens nahm fast die gesamte Breite des Flures ein und auf unerklärlicher Weise erloschen die Fackeln an den Wänden, sobald es vorbeizog. Draco begann zu frösteln. Narcissa Malfoy öffnete ihren Mund, als wenn sie ihrem Sohn etwas sagen wollte, doch es entwich ihr kein Wort._

_Der Vogel erreichte den Salon und landete elegant auf dem dunkelroten Veloursteppich. Gemächlich schritt er auf Draco zu, schien ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Junge fühlte sich unwohl, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Eine eisige Kälte ging von dem Geschöpf aus und betäubte alles in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Ohne zu wissen, wieso er es tat, hob Draco die rechte Faust und schlug sie gegen seine Brust. Die Knopfaugen schienen sich in seine Seele zu bohren. Ohne Vorwarnung entfaltete er plötzlich seine monströsen Flügel und schlang sie um ihn. Der Schrei seiner Mutter war das Letzte, was er vernahm, bevor sein Herz vereiste._

„_Mein ist dein Herz, dein Leben, dein Wille. Mein ist deine Seele."_

„_Kustos, ich folge dir."_

* * *

»(Üb. d. V.; wörtlich: „Verschwinde (avra) wie (ke) dieses/das Wort/Sache (davar)"). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Autorin**: -desire-

**Kurze Inhaltsangabe**: NACH BUCH 6! SPOILER!

-Der Schatten hat noch keine Macht. Weder über dich noch über mich. - +Zit.+

Ist es möglich, dass ein Mädchen die Hoffnung Vieler in dieser schlechten Zeitverkörpert, und gleichzeitig die gefährlichste Waffe aller Zeiten ist?Das ein junger Mann seine Linie durchbricht und sich von seinem Herzen leiten lässt?

**Genre**: Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Dark, Horror

**Hauptcharaktere**: Eigener Charakter, später auch Draco Malfoy

**Altersfreigabe/Warning**: mind.ab 13 (**T**), insbesondere in diesem Kapitel wohl schon **M**.

**Disclaimer**: Die euch bekannten Figuren kommen natürlich von J.K.R, gehören mir nicht und somit verdiene ich mit der Story auch kein Geld. Die Idee stammt jedoch von mir.

**Anmerkung**: Joa, das ist eine spontane Idee von mir und ich hoffe, ich habe sie das letzte Mal überarbeiten müssendoh ) wie bereits angedeutet, wird Draco eine tragende Rolle spielen und natürlich mein eigener Charakter. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's euch geht..aber ist er nicht einfach nur heiß, wenn er so ... arrogant ist D. Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr die Story lest und vielleicht auch reviewt...als Rückmeldung sozusagen ;)

* * *

† Anfang allen Endes †

Die Türme des Schlosses ragten weit in den Himmel hinauf und schienen die Wolken zu berühren, die in dieser Nacht tief über dem Boden schwebten und dutzende Kubikliter Wasser auf die Erde niederließen. Der Bucklige, der ihr gegenüber saß, starrte trübsinnig in die Ferne.  
Ihre Tränen waren längst versiegt, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu drohen, zu flehen, noch nicht einmal zu weinen. Sie hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete.

-----------

_Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, trat, biss, schlug den Mann, der sie unbekümmert zu der schwarzen Kutsche zerrte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Dann riss sie den Kopf zurück, rief nach ihrer Mutter, die sie im Flur des hellerleuchteten Hauses stehen sah. Diese hielt noch immer den Brief, den sie zuvor von dem Mann überreicht bekommen hatte, in der zitternden Faust und weinte bitter.  
Das Mädchen schrie, streckte ihrer Hand nach der schwachen Frau aus, aber ihr Flehen war umsonst. Ihre Kehle brannte und ihre Augen schwollen an, doch sie gab nicht auf._

„_MAMA! Mama, hilf mir!" Ihre Sprache überschlug sich. „Ich will nicht weg! Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich wegbringen!" Ihre Mutter starrte ihr apathisch hinterher, scheinbar ohne zu registrieren, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der jungen Frau überkam ein Gefühl von völliger Hilflosigkeit. Der Griff des Mannes war eisern und lockerte sich nicht, ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich wehrte. Sie wusste, dass sich die Nachbarn in ihren Häusern versteckten und die Szene heimlich durch die Gardinen beobachteten. Wusste, was sie dachten. Sie errötete vor Scharm. _

„_MA! Help mij!" (+↓) _

_Ihre Mutter ließ den Brief fallen, schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu schwanken.  
Das Herz der jungen Frau zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie versuchte erneut zu schreien, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, der Stimme zum Trotz, doch ihr entwich nur ein schwacher Laut. Die Kutsche erreichend warf der Bucklige sie ins Innere und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, nachdem er ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte. Ihre Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und wurden im Sekundentakt in die Luft geschleudert. Sie atmete unkontrolliert und fixierte ihren Entführer. „Lassen sie mich hier raus!" zischte sie aufgebracht._

_Der Mann beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen klopfte er mit seiner flachen Hand, durchs offene Kutschenfenster hindurchgreifend, gegen das dunkle Mahagoniholz. Die Kalesche setzte sich in Bewegung._

_Ein Schock durchfuhr ihren Körper und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie verstand, was vor sich ging. „Nein! Lassen sie mich hier raus! LASSEN SIE MICH HIER RAUS!" Sie schob sich entsetzt gegen die verschlossene Tür und rüttelte an dem Griff._

„_Das kostet ihnen nur Kraft, Miss Valtenyn."_

_Sie für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt sie inne und starrte ihn an. „Ich sage es noch mal, lassen sie mich hier raus! Das ist Freiheitsberaubung!"_

_Der Bucklige schmunzelte ohne sie anzusehen. „Nana, wo kämen wir denn da hin? Wir haben den Segen ihrer Mutter, meine Liebe!" Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Also alles in bester Ordnung, wie sie sehen." _

_Sie fiel erschöpft zurück auf die Bank und starrte auf den deformierten Kopf ihres Gegenübers. Doch sie registrierte ihn nicht, sondern schaute durch ihn hindurch._

_Der Schmerz in ihrem Hals, das Resultat einer Überstrapazierung der Stimmbänder, wanderte, verteilte sich im ganzen Körper. Sie begann zu schwanken, während ihr Körper unkontrolliert zuckte. Doch diesmal war es nicht die Angst, die sie erdrückte. Diesmal war es die Gewissheit, allein und ausgeliefert zu sein, verraten von ihrer eigenen Familie._

-----------

Sie atmete schmerzhaft ein: Ihr Erschöpfung war deutlich zu sehen.  
„Was ist", sie unterbrach sich und hustete. „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?" Ihre Stimme war rau und brüchig.  
Seit den letzten 24 Stunden hatte sie diese Frage des Öfteren gestellt, doch nie eine Antwort erhalten. Aber sie war es leid, darauf zu warten, von der eisernen Furcht überrannt zu werden.  
„Wo bringen-"  
„Halten Sie sich zurück, Miss Valtenyn." Der Mann schaute sie mit seinen wässrigen Augen missbilligend an.  
Sie schnaubte und richtete ihren Blick zur Decke. Die Reise per Kutsche, dessen war sie sich nun bewusst, war unbequem und langwidrig. Während der vergangenen Zeit war sie durch die Kalesche geschleudert worden oder schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf gegen die Kutschendecke oder –wand geschlagen.

Ihr stumpfer Blick wanderte wieder zu den Umrissen des Schlosses, dem sie sich mit mäßigem Tempo näherten. Die Gegend war wild und weitgehend unberührt.

„Einen schlafenden Drachen soll man nicht wecken…_(+→)_" murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt!" Der Mann betrachtete sie mit einem wachen und misstrauischen Blick, vergaß sogar um die förmliche Anrede, die er zuvor so zielstrebig verfolgt hatte.

„Nichts."

Sie starrten sich an, während der Regen gegen das robuste Holz prasselte.

„Bitte, Mister. Bitte sagen Sie mir einfach, wo-"

„Muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen?"  
Sie ignorierte ihn und fuhr mit ihrer Fragerei fort.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst-"  
„WAS ZUR HÖLLE GEHT HIER VOR?" Sie hatte ihren Rücken durchgestreckt und schaute dem Mann direkt in die Augen. „Was wollen sie von mir? Wer sind sie?  
Ich habe elf Kuraufenthalte, unzählige Arztwechsel und zwei Exorzisten hinter mir. Meines Erachtens reicht das zur Genüge! Lassen sie mich sofort gehen!"  
Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, warf sie sich nach vorn und packte den entsetzten Mann an der Kehle. Sie schüttelte ihn und schrie ihn an, er solle sie endlich rauslassen. Ihre Stimme wurde dunkel und aggressiv. Er keuchte und packte sie bei den Händen, sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse. Er würgte und versuchte sie wegzustoßen, als sie ihn plötzlich losließ und zurückwich, soweit es die Enge der Kutsche zuließ. Der Bucklige raffte seinen Mantel zusammen und stieß die Tür auf. Er sprang mit einem großen Satz aus der Kalesche, ohne auf die Geschwindigkeit zu achten und fiel Kopfüber in den Schlamm. Ungewöhnlich schnell für seine körperliche Konstitution war er wieder auf den Beinen und stolperte vorwärts.  
Doch die junge Frau nutzte die Situation nicht, um zu fliehen. Ihr Atem ging schnell, während sie ihre Hände ins Holz der Bank krallte.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
„Ich beschwöre dich, unreiner Geist, jeden Einfluss des bösen Feindes, jedes Gespenst und jede teuflische Heerschar, im Namen unseren Herrn Jesus Christus: Verschwinde und fahre aus von diesem Geschöpf Gottes. Ich beschwöre dich, unreiner Geist, jeden Einfluss… _(+↑)_

-----------

_„… des bösen Feindes, jedes Gespenst und jede teuflische Heerschar, im Namen unseren Herrn Jesus Christus: Verschwinde und fahre aus von diesen Geschöpf Gottes."  
Der Priester segnete sie und betröpfelte die Stirn des achtjährigen Mädchens mit Weihwasser.  
Er schaute sie, die teilnahmslos und mit halbgeöffneten Augen an die Decke starrte, mit traurigem Blick an und wandte sich um. Gerade wo er das Zimmer verlassen wollte, um den Eltern mitzuteilen, dass er ihrem Kind keine Hilfe wäre, dass der Dämon, der sie beherrschte, in dieser Form noch nie aufgetreten war, vernahm er ein Weinen. Es war dumpf und tief, und als er sich umdrehte, traf sein Blick auf den des Mädchens. Sie starrte ihn an und weinte stärker mit jeder vergangenen Sekunde.  
Der alte Mann ging langsam zum Bett zurück, die Bibel fest an seiner Brust gepresst.  
Die Kleine flüsterte. Ihre Tränen versiegten und ihre Augen wurden ernst.  
Der Priester beugte sich langsam herab, um ihre Worte verstehen zu können: „Vater, der du bist im Himmel. Beschütze den Mann und vertreibe die, die ihm böses wollen. Bitte, Vater, der du bist im Himmel…"  
Der Mann erhob sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und richtete seine Brille. „Von wem sprichst du, Liebes?"  
„O Lord, hear my pray'r…"  
Er wich zurück. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und schluchzte nun lauter, doch sie betete weiter – in verschiedenen Sprachen.  
„O Panie-"  
„Mein Kind, wer sind "die"?"  
Doch sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern schrie stattdessen mit einer unmöglich rauen Stimme in den Raum hinein. „Non! Mon Seigneur! Mon..."  
Schweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn des Mannes, als er rückwärts stolperte, während sich das Zimmer verdunkelte. Es verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Er fand die Tür, aber sie war verriegelt. Der Priester ließ die Heilige Schrift fallen und rüttelte an dem Türknopf, doch nichts geschah.  
„Hilfe!" Er schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür. „Lassen sie mich hier raus! HILFE" Von draußen hörte er Stimme, welche ebenso hysterisch klangen wie seine eigene. Plötzlich verstumme das Mädchen. Ein leises Atmen ersetzte ihre Schreie, doch es war ungleichmäßig und heftig. „Signore…"  
Dann drang ein neues Geräusch an die Ohren des alten Mannes, das ihn herumwirbeln ließ. Ein schweres Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und fand die Klimax, als sich ein Wesen absoluter Schwärze aus der Düsternis löste…_

* * *

_(+↓)_ „Mama! Hilf mir!" 

_(+→)_ „Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" wörtl. „Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen." ×Schulspruch von Hogwarts×  
_(+↑)_ Worte der Exorzisten in 1614, Quelle fraglich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autorin**: -desire-

**Kurze Inhaltsangabe**: NACH BUCH 6! SPOILER!

-Der Schatten hat noch keine Macht. Weder über dich noch über mich. - +Zit.+

Ist es möglich, dass ein Mädchen die Hoffnung Vieler in dieser schlechten Zeitverkörpert, und gleichzeitig die gefährlichste Waffe aller Zeiten ist?Das ein junger Mann seine Linie durchbricht und sich von seinem Herzen leiten lässt?

**Genre**: Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Dark, Horror

**Hauptcharaktere**: Eigener Charakter, später auch Draco Malfoy

**Altersfreigabe/Warning**: mind.ab 13 (**T**), insbesondere in diesem Kapitel wohl schon **M**.

**Disclaimer**: Die euch bekannten Figuren kommen natürlich von J.K.R, gehören mir nicht und somit verdiene ich mit der Story auch kein Geld. Die Idee stammt jedoch von mir.

**Anmerkung**: Joa, das ist eine spontane Idee von mir und ich hoffe, ich habe sie das letzte Mal überarbeiten müssen :-/ wie bereits angedeutet, wird Draco eine tragende Rolle spielen und natürlich mein eigener Charakter. 

* * *

_lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen__•lesen•lesen_

**ANMERKUNG an alle Schwarz und Weißleser: Melde mich aus der Versenkung zurück! Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat **

**mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich stehe nun mit einer frischen Ladung Ideen bereit und bin zu allem entschlossen! **:)

**Hoffe es gefällt dir Jo! **;)

_lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen•lesen_

**_feedback_ immer gern gesehen! Fragen natürlich auch!** :)

* * *

† Escape †

Seine Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd, während der Regen auf ihn niederging. Er stöhnte auf und drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite. Sein Kopf schmerzte heftig und ließ ihn seine Umgebung nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen. Er zog seine Beine zu sich heran und stützte sich fiebrig auf den Ellenbogen, mit dem Ziel sich aufzusetzen. Doch er knickte weg und fiel unsanft zurück. Sein Kopf schlug auf hartem Boden auf, woraufhin ihm ein gepeinigter Schrei entglitt, der alsbald in einen Hustenkrampf überging. Mit seinen Kraftreserven am Ende, keuchte und prustete Draco, versuchte sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte eine eigentümliche Leere. Er schloss die Augen, wollte die Schmerzen beseitigen, wollte sterben.

_Die Gruppe stand regungslos in der Mitte der Halle und blickte starr gerade aus.._

„_Oh bitte, Herr! Mylord! Er ist doch noch ein Kind – bitte, er-"_

„_SCHWEIG!" Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, zitternd vor Wut, und schlug der Frau ins Gesicht, welche daraufhin schwächlich zu Boden fiel. „Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Vereinigung, Narzissa Black!"_

_Sein Inneres schrie auf. Draco setzte den linken Fuß vor, wollte zu ihr laufen, doch dann traf ihn etwas Hartes gegen die Brust und ließ ihn innehalten. _

_Das Mädchen stellte ihren Kampfstock lautlos auf den Boden zurück und schaute, wie alle anderen, weiterhin respektvoll zum Lord. Er starrte sie an, doch sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie dies wahrnahm oder nicht. Er verstand die Warnung dennoch und blieb auf seinem Platz._

_Währenddessen hatte sich Narzissa wieder erhoben. Die Junisonne, deren Strahlen durch das große, gläserne Kuppeldach fluteten, ließ ihr dichtes, seidiges Haar, das dem Dracos so ähnlich war, schimmern. Er sah, dass ihre Schultern zitterten, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich. „Dein Sohn wird diese Mission erfüllen, um die Würde seiner Familie wieder herzustellen. Dein nichtsnutziger Ehemann hat meine Toleranzgrenze eindeutig überschritten. Macht er seine Sache gut, hat er nichts zu befürchten. Lass seine Sachen ins Schloss bringen. Dann gehst du, deine Schwester wird sich um dich kümmern."_

_Dracos Mutter schirmte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen ab, unfähig sich zu rühren. Ein maskierter Mann trat vor, fasste sie behutsam am Arm und führte sie hinaus. Der Jüngling verfolgte sie mit ihren Blicken bis sie, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzuschauen, aus der Halle verschwunden war._

„Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich."

Draco atmete schwer ein und vernahm einen Geruch von dickem Qualm, der sich in seinen Lungen festsetzte. Wärme umgab ihn - zuviel Wärme. Seine Haut fing an zu prickeln, zu brennen und plötzlich schien sein gesamter Körper Feuer zu fangen. Er riss die Augen auf und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Doch die Schmerzen übermannten ihn und er fing an, sich schreiend zu winden. Er schleuderte sich zur Seite, vernahm erneut die Stimme, die zuvor gesprochen hatte, und spürte, wie sich jemand auf ihn warf. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr von seinem Arm durch seinen Körper und er versuchte seine verbliebene Kraft zu mobilisieren und den Unbekannten von sich zu stoßen, doch dies hatte nur zur Folge, dass sich sein Angreifer noch mehr auf stützte.

Seine Augen brannten. Blinzelnd versuchte er den Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten, die unbeirrt seine Wangen hinabströmten und den Boden unter ihm benetzten. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und seine Umgebung nahm Form und Farbe an: Er lag auf einem schmutzigen wollenem Teppich, der sich vor einem kleinen Kamin erstreckte. Das Feuer darin prasselte fröhlich vor sich hin, während eine korpulente Frau mit fettigen, grauen Haaren Lumpen in die Flammen warf. Kaum einen Moment später wurde Draco bewusst, dass es sich bei diesen Lumpen um seine Kleidung handelte.

„Hey…" krächzte er und verzog das Gesicht bei den jäh aufflammenden Schmerzen in Rachen und Kopf.

Die Gestalt, die bis dahin noch immer auf ihm gelegen hatte, regte sich und es erschien ein eingefallenes, männliches Gesicht in Dracos Blickfeld.

„Ich kenne Sie…" Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu erinnern.

„_Denk an das, was du über die Jahre bei mir gelernt hast. Glaube an das, was du fühlst, was du willst!" Er hörte ein Wimmern ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. „Nichts anderes haben sie verdient! Verbannt haben sie jene, weil sie Sie fürchten. Aber wir müssen sie nicht fürchten, denn wir sind reinen Herzens." Seine Finger kribbelten, während die Ungeduld wuchs. Er wusste, dass seine Kameraden hinter ihm positioniert waren, doch sie machten keinen Laut. Es sollte seine entscheidende Prüfung sein, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihm seinen Auftrag nennen wollte, wenn er sich als fähig erweisen würde. „Auf mein Wort, bei drei!" Eine gro__ß__e Ehre würde ihm zuteil kommen, hatte seine Mutter ihm mit brüchiger Stimme anvertraut. Er hatte ihren Blick gemieden, denn er ertrug es nicht, sie weinen zu sehen. „EINS-". Schwächlich war sie geworden, war mit dem Schicksal ihres Mannes gewachsen und gefallen. Nun war sie am Boden. „ZWEI-"._

_Würde schon nicht die schwierigste Sache sein, den Test zu bestehen, dachte er sich. Schließlich hatten sie es unzählige Male geübt, inhaliert – gelebt. „ DREI!"_

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!" brüllte Draco und richtete blind seinen Zauberstab auf eine Stelle vor ihm. Der Fluch lie__ß__ seinen Körper erzittern und ihn durchströmte vernichtender Hass. „Du bist tot, Potter. Du wirst dafür bezahlen!"_

_Ein gellender, halb erstickter Schmerzensschrei durchriss die Stille und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung versuchte er, die Augenbinde von seinem Kopf zu reißen, während sich das Entsetzen in sein Herz festsetzte._

„_Seht ihn euch an! SEHT, WAS ER GRO__ß__ARTIGES VOLLBRACHT HAT!"_

_Draco hörte etwas Schweres zu Boden fallen, während das Geräusch vieler auf den Boden trommelnder Kampfstöcke anwuchs. Endlich hatte sich das Tuch gelöst und im ersten Augenblick blendete ihn das Licht, das durch die hohen Spitzbogenfenster in die Arena drang. Auf dem Boden lag ein Mann. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. Das Trommeln war verstummt und er vernahm Schritte, die gemächlich auf ihn zusteuerten. Draco spürte, wie eine Woge der Übelkeit über ihn hereinzubrechen drohte, doch er war unfähig, sich von dem Toten abzuwenden. _

„_Riechst du die Angst?" raunte der Lord ihm ins Ohr. Als Draco ihm nicht antwortete, begann Voldemort zu lachen. Erst leise, dann immer lauter, sodass es von den Wänden widerhallte. „Wie war dieses erste Mal? Die Macht zu fühlen, über andere zu richten, sie zu töten? Sag's mir, Malfoy." Wieder lachte er._

„_I-Ich wusste nicht-"_

„_Ach papperlapapp!" unterbrach er den jungen Mann barsch. „Natürlich wusstest du es nicht, weil du FEIGLING sonst alles in den Wind geschlagen hättest, was ich dir über die Jahre beigebracht habe!" Ruckartig drehte er sich zu der gro__ß__en Gruppe in der Mitte der Halle. „Den Fluch hättest du nur halbherzig aufgesagt, hättest dich nicht konzentriert - diesem Muggel hätte nicht mal die Nase gejuckt. Und IHR alle seid nicht besser!" brüllte er und breitete seine Arme aus, um keine Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen, an wen er die Worte richtete. „Aber seht ihn euch nun an! Er hat euch eure Macht gezeigt, jene Macht die in jedem von euch steckt. Ihr müsst für die Sache kämpfen!" Der Dunkle Lord streckte seine Faust gen Himmel. Draco blickte ihn an, konnte das grausige Bild, das sich hinter ihm bot, nicht mehr ertragen und suchte Halt. Die flammende Rede, die er hielt, schien Voldemords Gemüt zu erhitzen, doch seine Züge blieben unnatürlich starr._

„_Denn was bringen die Muggel?"_

„_DEN TOD!"_

„_Und was verdienen sie dafür?"_

„_DEN TOD!"_

_Voldemort blickte zufrieden um sich, senkte die Faust und fügte leise hinzu: „Und was verdienen jene, die die Muggel schützen?"_

„_TOD UND QUALEN!"_

_Er lachte und schrie: „ Lang lebe das reine Blut!"_

„_LANG LEBE DER DUNKLE LORD, DER HERRSCHER DER WELT!"_

_Der Besagte wandte sich mit glühenden Augen wieder Draco zu. „Auf ein Wort", und ging hinaus. Dieser folgte ihm mit wirren Gedanken und kaltem Herz._

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war das verzehrende Feuer in seinem Inneren erloschen und ihm war angenehm kühl. Noch immer lag er auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, dessen Feuer schon lange erloschen war. Verwirrt schaute er sich um: Das Zimmer wurde durch die vernagelten Fenster nur schwach beleuchtet und so war es schwer, etwas zu erkennen. Tisch und Stühle in der Nähe der Tür waren stark ramponiert und mit einer dicken Schicht Staub bedeckt. Das hölzerne Bettgestell unter einem der Fenster war seiner Matratze beraubt worden und fiel dem Zahn der Zeit zum Opfer. Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen Seiten aus Zeitungen aller Art, deren Schrift deutlich verblasst war und in der einen Ecke, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, zur Abdeckung der Exkremente und anderem Dreck diente. Draco wandte angewidert den Blick ab und schaute stattdessen an sich hinunter. Sein geschundener, vom Fieber ausgemergelter Körper schien sich langsam zu erholen. Um seinen Hals war ein Verband geschlungen worden, der mittlerweile einen graulichen Farbton angenommen hatte, in dessen Schlaufe sein geschienter Arm ruhte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie lange er sich schon an diesem Ort aufhielt und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig, dass dieses Zimmer bei seinem letzten Erwachen von zwei Fremden bewohnt worden war. In der Nähe des Kamins sah er seinen zerschlissenen Mantel liegen. Die Taschen waren umgestülpt und ihr Inhalt lag verstreut auf dem Boden. Draco entfuhr ein wutentbrannter Schrei und er versuchte sich aufzuhieven. Er fühlte sich elend und spürte jeden Einzelnen seiner Knochen, kämpfte sich noch ein wenig weiter in die Höhe und fiel dann mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer zurück auf die Knie. Entschlossen rutschte er über dem Boden zum Kamin und inspizierte das Verbliebene seines Besitzes. „Und hier sitzt du nun, " dachte er grimmig, „Draco Malfoy, Nachkomme einer der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, ausgeraubt, kränklich und ohne ein Zeichen der Besserung deiner Lage." Mit einer resignierten Handbewegung wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und tastete die Innenseite des einst so kostbaren Umhangs ab. Er hatte Glück: die Naht zu dem geheimen Fach war ungeöffnet und er fühlte das kleine Medallion zwischen seinen Fingern. Voldemort hat somit sein Ziel noch nicht erfolgreich verfolgen können, doch Draco musste _Sie_ finden, um seinen gefährlichen Plan endgültig zu durchkreuzen.

Eine alte, aber saubere graue Hose und ein dünner grüner Pullover fanden sich neben dem Mantel an, ebenso wie sein Zauberstab. Draco runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Doch ohne groß nachzudenken, streifte er sich die fremden Kleidungsstücke über und warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schulter. Beim Zuschnüren streifte er das Loch, wo einst sein Familienwappen den Umhang geziert hatte. Herausgerissen hatten sie es, als er in der schicksalsschweren Nacht von Hogwarts ins düstere Schloss des Dunklen Lords geflohen war. Hatten ihn in den Kerker sperren wollen, bis sie sich eine Strafe für einen solchen Verräter ausgedacht hätten. Doch ihm gelang die Flucht.


End file.
